A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of television covers, more specifically, a dust cover specifically adapted for use with flat screen televisions.
With the advent of Plasma and LCD televisions, the sizes of televisions are becoming less in terms of width, which is desirable. Needless to say, these televisions come at a premium as with any new electronic device. These new televisions collect dust like anything else, which can enter into the interior of the housing of said televisions and cause damage.
The present invention seeks to improve upon this dilemma by providing an end user with an accessory that fits over these televisions to prevent dust from collecting on or inside of said televisions.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a dust cover that is specifically designed to be draped onto a flat panel television; wherein the dust cover when placed over said television covers the top, sides, front display surface, and rear surface in order to prevent the accumulation of dust onto or within said television; wherein the dust cover features a cutout along a bottom, rear side of said dust cover, which is used to enable ingress and egress of a stand, mounting hardware, or wiring there from.
The Pecorino Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,765) discloses a cover unit for a flat panel video display, for deploying a flexible cover. However, the unit is mounted on a wall and includes means for deploying upon a television as opposed to a dust cover that is manually draped over a top, front, and rear sides of a television in order to prevent the accumulation of dust thereon.
The Nakamatsu Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,259) discloses an optical filter for visual display terminals. However, the filter is designed to work in conjunction with a display and is not suited for draping atop a television in order to prevent the accumulation of dust when not in use.
The Mylar Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,846,083) discloses a television screen cover. Again, the screen cover is mounted on a on a television and of which only covers the screen as opposed to a dust cover that is manually draped over a top, front, and rear sides of a television in order to prevent the accumulation of dust thereon.
The Yoon Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0000135) discloses a decorative assembly that can be attached to a thin panel display screen. However, the decorative assembly is designed to cover the display of the television and overlaps on corners of said television in order to support itself thereon; as opposed to a dust cover that slides over the top, front, rear, and sides of said television in order to prevent the accumulation of dust thereon or therein.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a dust cover that is specifically designed to be draped onto a flat panel television; wherein the dust cover when placed over said television covers the top, sides, front display surface, and rear surface in order to prevent the accumulation of dust onto or within said television; wherein the dust cover features a cutout along a bottom, rear side of said dust cover, which is used to enable ingress and egress of a stand, mounting hardware, or wiring there from. In this regard, the flat screen dust cover departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.